Valentine for two
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: we know title sucks. Valentine's Day is a special time for couples but could it actually be the day of forever alone? let's see what happens shall we? Shindou x Kirino, Tsurugi x Tenma We don't know but rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Star: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLE!

Kagaya: yeah I guess…well sis leave me out of this…

Star: So mean…anyway valentine special and it's about a SxK and TxT!

Kagaya: by the way NO ONE TELL OUR MOM! (we're actually banned from using the Microsoft office apps because sis was playing with them and it was not school related…)

Roze: the Unemori Twins does not own IE GO they only own their OCs nothing less nothing more…

* * *

><p><span>Kirino's POV<span>

There I stood in front of my calendar with messy hair and sleepy eyes. I just woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. I looked at the calendar with half opened eyes it was February 13 and I was still half asleep so I forgot why it felt like a mere day before the end of the world, then my instincts came to me and I flipped the page to the next day and saw it filled with heart marks and a drawing of cupid and it hit me…

A day before Valentine's Day… A DAY BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY!

I rushed into the restroom in quite a shock. I mean come on WHAT KIND OF PERSON FORGETS VALENTINE'S DAY! But I'm also kinda confused why am I like this? It's not like I have a valentine to share it with…maybe that day will be the day of forever alone for me…well I do spend it with Shindou but not in a couple's way of course. But maybe I should buy him a gift…WAIT THAT SOUNDS WAY TOO GIRLY!

I sighed at my own reflection as I opened my eyes I was shocked to find myself blushing as I tried to fix my hair. I was **blushing **why was I blushing for god's sake! I stopped thinking about it after I fixed my hair.

I went back to my room to put on my clothes and once I did, I ran downstairs and greeted my parents; my dad was already eating breakfast while mom was still cooking some eggs for me. I sat down and started to tie my hair into its usual pigtails.

"Kirino, darling you should have tied your hair in the bathroom not on the table" my mom scolded and I apologized at her as I finished my hair. She put two eggs in front of me and I started to chow on them. Once I finished I ran outside after I greeted them goodbye and got startled when I Shindou waiting for me outside.

"Good morning Kirino" Shindou greeted me.

"Good morning Shindou" I greeted back and we both started to walk towards school. Surprisingly all the streets were already filled with valentine stuff.

We finally reached the school and found it filled with the valentine spirit. The halls filled with some cut outs of hearts and some red streamers here and there. We stopped walking for a while and decided to go to morning practice and when we got to the soccer building and got startled when we entered. It was worse than the main building itself! The halls had heart shaped balloons, giant streamers were everywhere and everywhere you go all you'll find some banners saying "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" it was a bit torturing for us until we found someone trying to put up a banner. We went near them and greeted them "Good morning" and they instantly fell for there was actually four people; two of them was on top of the other two.

"Ow…" said Otonashi-sa- wait…

"Otonashi-san what are you doing here and wh- APHRODI-SAN!" I shouted as I recognized someone who had blonde hair and maroon red eyes.

"Oh hello…" he greeted I looked at the person next to him who was a girl she had long black hair and her eyes were the shade of violet-blue then my eyes wandered off to the male at the other side who had the same hair color as the woman and the same eye color as well though his hair was shorter (yes I changed our eye colors XD –Star-).

"He-hello…I'm Afro Star and that is my twin brother at the other side his name is Unemori Kagaya" the women greeted us as she stood up together with the rest her hand pointing at the man and when I looked closely they did look alike.

"Afuro…Star?" Shindou suddenly said and I started to realize something…

Since Aphrodi-san's real name is Afuro Terumi and her brother's name is Unemori Kagaya that means…OMG!

"WHAT!" we both shouted which startled them.

"Uh…well what we meant was what are you three doing here?" Shindou asked.

"Well Haruna asked us to help her decorate the place and we thought why not and my sister just had to invite her husband" the man said and looked at his sister.

"All these years and you still hate me?" Aphrodi-san asked.

"Yes I do!" the man shot back.

"You two stop fighting and you two go to practice your late for the morning practice you know Nii-san is waiting you know and Tenma-kun and Tsurugi-kun are the only people there…" Otonashi said.

We stopped to think and thought, how are we late when only Tenma and Tsurugi are in the field are?

"Come on Kirino" Shindou said and started to pull me to the changing room. A sudden blush crept to my face…wait I was blushing again?

* * *

><p>AT THE FIELD, <span>TENMA'S POV<span>

It was surprisingly a tough and heavy morning practice. Tough because somehow Kidou-kantoku was steaming with rage and heavy because Tsurugi was feeling annoyed the whole time and I don't know why…wait maybe it's the streamers and all the valentine things but who would hate Valentine's Day? I don't get it.

Pretty soon Kirino-senpai and Captain came but in a VERY bad timing. Kidou-kantoku looked at them with a sharp glare which you could actually see through his shades which gave Kirino-senpai and Captain some shivers through his spine and Tsurugi's glare just made it worst!

All through the morning practice I managed to tell signal everyone else that it was too dangerous for them to go to morning practice but some people like Sangoku-senpai and Kurama-senpai had dared to set foot on the field which was (for once) a hell zone and somehow I managed to survive!

After morning practice we went to change our clothes and take a small shower and head to class but I noticed Kirino-senpai was kinda spacing out and from time to time his eyes wondered to Captain…and a thought hit me…

"Kirino-senpai!" I called out.

"W-what is it Tenma?" he asked me with wide eyes meaning he was startled.

I smiled at him and pointed at the banner of Valentine's Day and saw him blush when he looked at it. He grabbed and dragged me to the corner of the room and of course Captain and Tsurugi stared at us but we ignored them and Kirino-senpai started saying things very un-understandable.

"Ki-kirino-senpai calm down" I whispered to him then took a deep breath and then told him; "I have the same problem…today is a day before Valentine's Day and yet I didn't get my…well…you know…" I said and a blush crept on my cheek and I shook it off then gave a small smile to Kirino-senpai. "I was gonna go and buy that person something after school would you like to come?" I asked him and I saw him smile and nod which made me smile a lot too!

* * *

><p><span>TSURUGI'S POV<span>

Matsukaze was suddenly dragged to the corner and I looked at them surprised. Their planning something I just know it! As if Valentine's Day wasn't bad enough. GAH! Why am I so irritated when I see those two smile at each other like that! I've had enough!

I grabbed my bag and headed to class since I finished changing my clothes. Once I went out I suddenly bumped into someone I looked up to see who it was and saw a pair of annoyed eyes on me. I glared back and suddenly it became a glaring contest but soon the man moved away and continued walking holding a big box.

"What was that about?" I asked myself and began walking through the almost all red hallway. IT DISGUSTS ME EACH TIME I WALK PAST HERE! I shrugged it off when I felt someone tap my shoulders and looked back only to see Captain looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Do you know what they are talking about Tsurugi?" Shindou asked me back.

I glared at him with an annoyed expression because HOW WOULD I KNOW IF THEY DIDN'T TELL ME, I MEAN COME ON! "How would I know why don't you ask your boy friend?" I told him and his face turned instant red.

"Kirino isn't my boyfriend!" he shouted at me and I smirked.

"I never said it was Kirino-senpai" I told him and he blushed even more.

"So you mean it was Tenma" he said and I blushed slightly and before I noticed it myself, I was glaring at Captain and I have no idea why…

"Tsurugi…do you have a cr-" I know what he was about to say so I stopped him by pulling him to the corner and looked around to see if everything was clear and luckily Matsukaze and Kirino-senpai wasn't finished. Man they were a really slow changers…

"NO ONE SAID I HAD A CRUSH ON MATSUKAZE!" I yelled at him.

"Then why are you blushing and why are we hiding?" Shindou asked.

I stopped moving…almost not breathing…I gave up and dashed out the building and went strait to the classroom.

* * *

><p><span>SHINDOU'S POV<span>

I just saw Tsurugi run like lightning…I never really knew he could run that fast…I saw Kirino and Tenma coming out of the changing room laughing and smiling at each other and that smile on Kirino's face gave me a blush…but I felt something pierce me when I suddenly saw him with Tenma…was I jealous? No of-of course not!

I shook it off and went out the doors and headed to class.

AFTER SCHOOL

I went out of the classroom and was heading to the club house until I found Kidou-kantoku suddenly running like mad and that man who had black hair and violet-blue eyes, uh…Kagaya-san running away from Kidou-kantoku and right behind them was actually Aphrodi-san chasing them.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME EASILY KIDOU!" Kagaya-san shouted and kept running.

"YOUR DEAD FOR SURE UNEMORI KAGAYA!" Kidou-kantoku shouted and kept chasing after Kagaya-san.

"COME ON BE A LITTLE MORE MATURE PEOPLE!" Aphrodi-san shouted chasing after them.

"Oh hello Shindou-kun" I heard someone call me from behind and I saw Otonashi-san and Aphorodi-san's wife next to her and noticed her hair was tied by a white ribbon over both sides of shoulder and saw her hair was really long that reached her knees.

"If you are wondering Kidou-san found Nii-san and Haruna kissing and well you get the idea…so uh…could you go and tell all your team mates there won't be any soccer practice today!" Aphrodi-san's wife said smiling at me.

"Oh ok…" I replied.

"No practice today?" I heard someone say and looked back and saw Kirino and Tenma.

"Great!" Tenma said. "Now we can go early right Kirino-senpai!" Tenma said and started pulling Kirino.

"Right…" Kirino said and they started to head for the gates.

I sighed and went to look for my other teammate feeling kinda down…

* * *

><p>Star: ok the second part will be better and I apologize for their OOC-ness…<p>

Kagaya: if we ever get to sneakily using our Microsoft windows application again…or after our exams end and before we have to go o japan to our aunt's house…

Star: gratefully she doesn't allow us to bring our laptop…

Kagaya: very kind aunt right!

Tsurugi: actually…

Star and Kagaya: YOU BE QUIET!

Tsurugi: OAO (runs away)

Ryu: *dark aura* you two…

Oh…no...PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE WE DIE! –Unemori Twins-


	2. Chapter 2

Star: huzzah for stealing my brother's charger and disobeying my mother!

Kagaya: *making cricket noises*

Star: *vein pop* (jumps right onto Kagaya)

Kagaya: GAH! (starts wrestling with each other)

Tsurugi: …there they go… let's leave them b-

Shindou: I'M SIDING WITH STAR!

Tsurugi: WHAT NO FAIR I WAS GONNA SIDE WITH HER! (starts a wrestling match with Shindou)

Tenma and Kirino: …*sigh* semes… Roze-san!

Roze: (reading a book) *sigh* The Unemori Twins does not own IE GO only their OCs thank you and enjoy part two…

Star and Kagaya: (stops for a split second) AND THIS TIME WE START WITH THE SEMES! (begins again)

Shindou and Tsurugi: (stops for a moment) what?

* * *

><p><span>Shindou's POV<span>

Ok I know it's wrong to suddenly stalk people but hey…wait I have nothing to say…anyway right now I just finished informing everyone that there was no practice and was about to head home until I found Kirino in one of the stores. I was gonna run over to him and ask him what he was doing until I suddenly saw Tenma run over to him with a very excited face ad pulling him away.

Ok what were they doing together? I saw Tenma drag him a while ago too!

I was kind of determined to find out so I was about to barge inside until I felt someone grab me and pull me to a nearby corner and was about to scream for help until…

"No, don't scream Taku!"

I opened my eyes to which I found my two best/childhood friends who was both a first year, Tobihana Ritsuki or Riki as I, Kirino and Kumi called him and Shiranai Kuromi or Kumi as I, Kirino and Riki called her. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Spying on Ran what else?" Riki told me.

"Is it wrong to be interested in your best friend's love life?" Kumi asked with her usual bored and emotionless voice. If you're wondering she wasn't always like that since when we were kids she used to smile more and laugh to but due to some circumstances and a tragic incident she stopped smiling but she is more opened around me, Kirino and Riki. (read all about her in Smile Once More! –Unemori Twins-)

"Besides aren't you interested on who he's going to give the thing he's looking for to?" Riki asked me sheepishly.

"Or he's on a date with Tenma…" Kumi sa-…

…

…

…

…

Wait…

…

WAIT…

…

WHAT!

Without knowing it myself I suddenly looked over the corner and my eyes went wide as I didn't turn away from the two as I watched them laughing and suddenly some sort of boiling feeling was filling me and I swear the moment I saw Tenma cling onto Kirino, for the first time, I wanted to strangle the brunette right there.

"Taku-baka!" I heard Kumi say to me and she slapped me right at my cheek.

"Ow! What was that for!" I shouted at Kumi or shall I address her as THE SLAPPING QUEEN!

"You're making Riki having a hard time stopping you from strangling Tenma…" She said calmly as she was shaking her hand, probably used a lot of strength since my cheek HURT LIKE HELL!

Wait…huh?

I looked down only to find Riki hanging onto me as if I was a mad bull which was about to attack an innocent little puppy…wait where the heck did I get that image from?

"Taku…didn't you realize that…YOU WERE SERIOUSLY ABOUT TO MARCH RIGHT UP TO TENMA AND STRANGLE HIM!" Riki yelled at me as he stood up.

"I was?" I asked clueless since I didn't know what I was doing. With some weird reason Kumi recorded me in a rampage as I watched the video in her phone…it was me watching Kirino and Tenma…then…oh…there it is the scene where I was growling and a was standing up while I was cracking my knuckles I saw the part Riki suddenly charge on me as he planned to hold me back…but the scene turned to me elbowing his face away Kumi by that time must have dropped the phone since the view turned crooked and she was in the scene to help Riki who clung onto my feet.

"Taku stop!" she said in the video but clearly I didn't hear her and I oh...no I kicked Riki's face a little...oh no now she's mad…then it came…Her hand reached high up as she suddenly looked at me with a glare. "Taku-baka!" she shouted and the scene where she slapped me was the end since she closed her phone.

"So I was on a rampage…?" I asked them and they just nodded at me.

"Well they look happy" we both heard some female voice.

"Yes reminds me of Kazemaru and Fubuki when they were still dating with-KYA!" squealed another female voice.

"Ah the memories!" they two voices said in unison.

We looked in front of us only to find Star-san and Otonashi-san spying on Kirino and Tenma as well.

"Uh…who are you and what are you doing?" Riki asked Star-san and I whispered to him that she was Aphrodi-san's wife. "WHAT!" was Riki's reaction.

"What are two grown women doing spying to two kids?" Kumi asked boldly and the two froze.

"Uh…well…you see…" The two said in unison then what came next was unexpected. "Tehe!" they both said and made the cute face when girls didn't have anything to say which I learned from Akane who usually did that when I asked her why she always took pictures of me.

"Oh my it's so late c-come on Haruna we really need to go!" Star-san said and pulled Otonashi-san by the arm and dashed away.

"That was weird…" Riki said.

"Taichou, Ran and Tenma had made their move and they didn't get anything from the shop" Kumi reported with a salute and Riki's expression kind of changed.

"I see…we shall follow them and see what they will get and see if they are a couple or not WHOSE WITH ME!" Riki shouted and I just looked at him thinking if he was a military general or something and just slapped my forehead while Kumi just saluted and they ran off and well I followed them…what? I wanted to know if they were on a-a-a I can't say it...or else I might cry...

* * *

><p><span>Tsurugi's POV<span>

"Kyousuke...?"

"Kyousuke…!"

"TSURUGI KYOUSUKE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

I fell off my seat after hearing my brother shout really loudly. I grumbled as I rubbed the back of my head, which hurt like hell!

"Kyousuke are you alright?" I heard my brother ask in concern.

"Yeah…I think so…" I said and sat back on my chair.

"Well good…now tell me all about this Matsukaze Tenma-kun you kept mumbling for half the time" he told me and I just stared at him dumbfounded by what he said. I didn't realize I was mumbling on about Matsukaze!

"Well there isn't anything…he's just one of my teammate and he's in the same year as me and that's all…" I told him and I felt something hot on my cheeks…DAMN IT WHY AM I BLUSHING! I heard Nii-san sigh so I faced him and he had his head supported by his arm while he looked at me with a smile while I stared at him wondering what he was smiling about and I realized it. "Nii-san don't tell me you think I have a crush on him too!" I shouted at him.

"Well you don't?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Young love~"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Denial is the first step to a relationship!"

I stared at him for a while then I shook it off and looked away. I can't believe it EVEN MY OWN BROTHER! Yes I have been interrogated not only by Nii-san or Captain but by; Nishizono, Kariya, Kageyama, Sangoku-senpai, Kurama-senpai (which was weird for me as well I admit) AND EVEN BY THE MANAGERS! I give up…

"I'm going now Nii-san" I told my brother since there was no use staying if he was just going to interrogate me as well…

"Wait Kyousuke!" my brother shouted as he held my wrist.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day why not confess to the boy?" he told me.

"Nii-san your saying that as if you approve gay love…" I told him.

"I approve it only if it concerns you!" he shouted at me and looked at him dumbfounded by the bold words.

"O-Ok…fine…wait…I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" I shouted at my brother once more as I saw him chuckle.

"Kyousuke-kun it's against the hospital rules to shout like that, some of the patients in the other rooms are complaining you know!" I heard someone scolding me from the door and when I looked I found Crystal-san with a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. She always came to visit Nii-san which I was really glad about. Her full name is Suzukiyama Crystal and she's actually Ruu's older sister who takes a volunteer in the hospital of taking care of my brother.

"Good afternoon Crystal-san!" I heard my brother greet her.

"Good afternoon Yuichi-kun how is your leg and I'm so sorry I couldn't get here earlier since I accidentally got into another part time by accident…" she said and my brother laughed and I was actually close to laughing as well.

"How do you get into a part time job by accident?" my brother asked her.

"Long story…I'll tell you all about it…now Kyousuke-kun you need to leave visiting hours is closed now…" she told me. Yeah it's pretty early I know but the next day was Valentine's day so visitors had to leave early but Crystal-san, who was a volunteer care taker, was allowed to stay after visiting hours. I bid farewell to them and left the room and the hospital but on my way back I found something unusal…

"Ah…it's Goth-kitty…" I hear a familiar yet annoying voice I looked back and found that damned Shiranai together with Ritsuki and Captain.

"What are you doing here?" Captain asked me.

"I was heading home until I saw that…" I said pointing at a direction of a flower shop where I saw Kirino-senpai and Matsukaze looking at the flower displayed on the window and they looked like they were having a date and well…I suddenly felt like killing Kirino-senpai and I have no idea why…

"Wow there kitty no use killing them you know…" I heard Ritsuki said and I didn't realize I had ripped a portion of my cape…damn…this was my favorite one too…

"Well they might be on a-a-a-a-a-a-a" I saw Captain struggle to say the word which I think was "date." He was really having a hard time and soon I saw his body tremble and his eyes water…oh no don't tell me this guy is going to cry in PUBLIC!

* * *

><p><span>Tenma's POV<span>

We were at the flower shop looking at the many flowers displayed. We haven't found the perfect one yet so we decided to stop for a while and look at the flowers on display. We even thought of buying it but…won't it be a little clique if you gave flowers as your valentine gift?

"Hey Tenma…why don't we settle for some chocolates instead I know a good store that sells them and I even know the store manager so maybe I can talk him to giving us some custom made ones…" Kirino-senpai said. I know we've been looking around for more than an hour but I didn't want to give "him" chocolates since I'm sure "he" won't like it and well chocolates were kinda too plane for me!

"Nah…don't you think chocolates will be a little too plain?" I asked him.

"You're right…" Kirino-senpai said and we both sighed since we couldn't find the perfect gift yet.

We never knew how hard it was to look for one simple little Valentine's gift would be this hard it seriously made me think where in the world cupid was…

"Come and buy your Valentine's gifts here you won't regret what you find in this store!" we suddenly heard someone shout nearby. We looked at the source of the person who was shouting it and my eyes went wide.

"Jezz-san!" I shouted at the man.

The man looked at us and smiled. "Tenma-kun! How have you been?" he greeted me. "Whose your friend?" he asked me looking at Kirino-senpai.

"I've been well…not that great…this is Kirino-senpai he's my teammate in soccer and he's my senior, a second year!" I told him.

"Nice to meet you" Kirino-senpai greeted him.

"Well it's nice to meet you oh and I feel kind of bad Roze was just here she left a few minutes ago to the hospital…you just missed her…" Jezz told me.

"Oh it's alright…say you're working part time here right?" I asked him.

"Yeah…Kinoru and Arita are helping with the customers inside while I ask people to come by" he told me looking a little shameful since I bet he was doing an extra shift for Roze-san since she was at the hospital as a volunteer but she never told me who she was a volunteer for.

"Excuse me…what do you sell here?" Kirino-senpai asked Jezz-san while looking up at the sign that read "Valentine Cupid."

"Well to tell you the truth it actually changes from time to time depending on the date, for example; when it's Halloween the name changes to "Pumpkin Horror" and we sell Halloween stuff and when it's Christmas the name changes to "Santa's Factory" and sell anything you need for Christmas and well right now we sell anything for Valentine's day…are you guys looking for a gift? Try in here and maybe you will find the perfect gift for your Valentine" Jezz-san told us and well…we went inside anyway…I looked back to see Jezz-san's reaction but he seemed fine he just smiled and waved at us and it's pretty weird since I thought he would ask why are two boys looking for a Valentine's gift since it's normally girls who would look for it.

A WHOLE HOUR LATER

"Finally!" Kirino-senpai shouted. We finally found our perfect gifts which was in the shop, we got it, payed for it, thanked and bid farewell to Jezz-san who was about to leave with Kinoru-san and Arita-san and well we got tired so we stopped by a nearby café that was still opened and drank some juice.

"Hey Tenma…I had to admit this was fun and all but…did you get the feeling we're being followed the whole time?" Kirino-senpai asked me.

Actually…

"Yes I did and to tell the truth I even had the weird feeling that someone wanted to strangle me…" I told him and he shot strait up and leaned forward.

"YOU HAD THE SAME FEELING TOO!" he shouted at me and some people started to stair so we apologized a bit to them.

"Yes like someone right at the corner just wanted to strangle you…" Tenma said.

"Yeah but mine was stronger like someone had the pure urge to kill me for something…" Kirino-senpai thought and after that we both broke into laughter thinking it was ridiculous to think about that.

"Can you hear what we're saying Kirino-senpai?" I asked him once I calmed down a bit.

"I know…I sound stupid I mean why would anyone want to kill me and strangle you?" Kirino-senpai asked. "But I am afraid Shindou might not like the gift…" Kirino-senpai told me and well I snapped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING I'M SURE HE'LL LOVE IT!" I shouted at him and I didn't realize I was holding onto his hand and my face was really close to his. Kirino-senpai blinked a couple of times before smiling and thanking me. I smiled back of course.

And there it was again the cold breeze and that weird feeling that someone wanted to just kill you there on the spot.

* * *

><p><span>OMAKE THIRD PERSON'S POV<span>

"THESE PEOPLE ARE MANIACS!" Ritsuki shouted as he was struggling to keep Shindou in place while Kuromi had to deal with Tsurugi who she only held by the cape without breaking a sweat.

"Riki…he's going to get loose if you don't hold onto him tighter…" Kuromi told Ristuki as he found out Shindou was attempting to remove his hand from Ritsuki's grasps.

Upon seeing the two boys in the café laughing and smiling the two were already boiling with rage and when Tenma held Kirino's hands and their faces were really close…that was when they snapped and the jealousy meter had popped …

"Let us go Riki!" Shindou demanded.

"NO!" Ritski strictly said now hugging his legs once again.

Kuromi just sighed and clutched onto Shindou's grayish-brown hair and also onto Tsurugi's navy blue ones which was tied to a pony tail and yanked them as hard as she could and of course leaving them to whimper in pain and once they recovered enough to growl at Kuromi all they received was the legendary slap of the slapping queen.

"Don't growl at me dogs…" she said coldly as the two held onto their cheeks in pain.

"YOU GO, THAT'S MY GIRL!" Ristuki cheered at Kuromi who held her hand up in pride.

* * *

><p><span>BACK TO Tenma's POV<span>

"Thank you Tenma for helping me!" I heard Kirino-senpai thank me.

I told him welcome and that it was nothing before we went separate ways to our home. "Aki-nee I'm back!" I shouted once I entered the apartment but noticed that she was talking to the phone and I suddenly over heard a part that Aki-nee was saying it was nothing and if the person was alright in America and I instantly knew who it was, so I just quietly went upstairs and into my room where I found Sasuke sleeping on the carpet.

"Hey there Sasuke!" I greeted my dog and I slumped strait to bed ignoring the fact that I didn't eat anything yet and was still wearing the school uniform.

* * *

><p><span>Kirino's POV<span> (finally!)

Well Now I had the gift…I'm really happy with what I got Shindou…I'm really happy…I just hope Shindou would like it…

"Ranmaru?" I heard someone call my name.

"Yes mom?" I asked knowing it was my mom behind the doors. She came in holding our house phone with her, yes out phone was wireless…

"Your friend is calling you!" she told me and I asked who it was and she told me she didn't know so I just took the phone and once my mom left the room, an annoying voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Hello Kirino-senpai!" I heard Kariya's mocking voice over the phone.

"What do you want and how did you find out what my house number was!" I growled at him.

"Well there is this something called the phone book and I saw you on a date with Tenma-kun just a while ago you know" he told me and I wondered what he was talking about and was about to protest until I heard someone from over the phone it was the voice of another person.

"Kariya-kun time to go back to you room!" boomed a male's voice?

"Geh…Midorikawa-san…" I heard Kariya mumble.

"Oh does poor little Kariya have curfews?" I asked mockingly and before he could protest I hung up and placed it on my study table. I sighed and placed my head on the table and looking at the side where I placed Shindou's gift for Valentines…oh man my eyes feel kinda heavy…

"Ranmaru Dinner is ready you should come and eat before you fall asleep!" I heard my mom shout.

"Coming mom!" I shouted back. Man how does she know I was about to fall asleep? Sometimes I wonder if my mom puts surveillance camera in my room and spies on whatever I do…oh well no use thinking of it now!

I stretched myself and ran out the door to the dining table where my mom and dad was at and ate my dinner then ran up stairs and slumped on my bed.

* * *

><p>Star: wow this was long...<p>

Kagaya: ...we're just lucky our mom was in Japan for a business trip and our older brothers (only three of them) went with her...

Star: yeah but still...

Kagaya: *sigh*

Kara: STAR KAGAYA ARE YOU USING MY CHARGER AGAIN!

Star and Kagaya: uh-oh...

Please Review and sorry for the long chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Star: allo people!

Shino: TEMPORARY REPLACEMENT FOR KAGAYA!

Star: if you want to know what happened to him well…don't ask…*tearing up*

Shino: oh no… ROZE DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE SHE CRIES UNCONTROLLABLY!

Roze: T-the Unemori Twins does not own IE or Go only their OCs and they apologize on not updating for such a long time!

Shino: COME ON CHEER UP WOMAN! BTW slight Kariya x Hikaru, one sided Shindou x Akane and also mistook Taiyou x Tenma! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><span>Kirino's POV<span>

"DAMN IT!" If you are wondering why I screamed it's because of this boy who is my best friend and my crush; Shindou Takuto!

I was walking to school alone today and right when I came to school he started avoiding me! Like in class we sit right beside each other and every time I look at him; he avert his eyes from me and ignore my calls and when its break time he immediately dashes away and it made me feel so frustrated! Not only that but that guy's so damn popular! I mean I've seen him receive like ten chocolates from girls, five from his desk and three from his shoe lockers (most probably)! No, wait, make that eleven from girls cuz I am just witnessing Akane, one of our managers, giving Shindou a box of _Honmei_ chocolate, I know cuz SHE JUST SAID IT! THAT IS IT!

I stormed over to them and managed to calm down half way. I glared at Shindou and went down that stairs right near them.

"K-Kirino!" I heard Shindou's voice. Oh so now he stops ignoring me.

I started going down the stairs faster almost running and I went to the freshmen section where I found Kariya and Hikaru. I went to the corner bumping into someone. I looked up only to meet with Tenma, who was on the ground like me and I also saw Aoi, Shinsuke, Ruu, Riki and Kumi as well.

"Ran? What are you doing here?" Riki asked me.

"Uh well…what are Kariya and Hikaru doing?" I asked trying to avoid the previous question.

"Hikaru's confessing to Kariya with chocolate…" Kumi answered me and I was about to scream until Tenma covered my mouth making me muffle the "HIKARU'S GONNA CONFESS TO KARIYA!" that I was gonna scream out.

"Don't let Kariya know we're here, cuz Hikaru was too nervous to tell Kariya about it alone and didn't want Kariya to know we're here , so we're hiding" Aoi told me.

I nodded and decided to watch the scene as well. I gotta hand it to them this was a good hiding place since you can actually hear what they were saying.

"Uhm… you see… Kariya…I-I…uhm…" I heard Hikaru having a hard time.

"Hey are you alright? Wanna go to the cafeteria and get you some water?" I heard Kariya ask and for once I was amazed at how he was so nice and concerned towards Hikaru…I can tell he likes him…

"N-no! uhm…uh…here!" Hikaru said holding up a teal heart shaped box at Kariya bowing his upper body like how most people would give their chocolates to.

"H-huh?" Kariya asked dumbfounded. He looked around probably wondering if it was to him. How embarrassing I wish I was recording that…

"Want me to send it?" I heard Kumi asking me in a whisper tone.

I looked at her and saw her recording the scene and also I was wondering if she knew how to read minds.

"I don't read minds Ran" I heard her say and got creeped out so I went back to watch the scene.

Kariya, with shaking hands, took the chocolate and Hikaru looked up at him. "Hikaru…is this…honmei?" Kariya asked and Hikaru nodded shyly.

"Please be accepted…" I heard Tenma mumble and I noticed the small rectangle shaped box in his hand and I also recognized it. It was the gift he got for Tsurugi, since he still had it with him, I assumed he didn't give it yet either.

I started to pray for Hikaru too, hoping that heartless bastard had a heart somewhere deep inside that vortex of nothingness he has where his heart should be at.

"Hikaru…thanks" I heard Kariya thank Hikaru and was dumbfounded by his smile a whole hearted smile which I thought he could never make because he was heartless. Suddenly Kariya closed the distance between them and gave Hikaru a passionate kiss and I practically heard Aoi squealing at the scene while the others including me sighed in relief.

"Now we have one lovey-dovey couple in the team…" I heard Riki joke.

"Ah, that reminds me…here" I heard Kumi say and give Riki some chocolates wrapped in a black wrapper and white ribbo- wait…WHAT!

We stared at Kumi dumbfounded especially Riki.

Riki pointed a shaking finger at himself with wide eyes and mouth and to which Kumi nodded. Riki took the box and looked at her again. "EEH!" he finally shouted with a late reaction and which Kariya and Hikaru must have heared since they suddenly were next to Tenma also dumbfounded. "I-is this what I think?" Riki asked.

"Giri" Kumi answered and we all fell down.

"What a rejection…" I heard someone say and that voice was way too familiar.

"Captain?" I heard Tenma say and I froze. God why do you hate me?

I looked at him and my eyes narrowed. He was holding a handful of boxes and a teddy bear, probably new ones from other girls. I could feel myself boiling as I looked at Shindou and I know he sensed my dark aura cuz I saw him flinch.

"K-Kirino?" he asks me and my eye just started twitching.

"Ki-Kirino-senpai…" Tenma said tugging on my arm and bringing me away from Shindou. THANK YOU TENMA! "Are you alright?" Tenma asked me in concern after we were far enough for Shindou to not hear us.

"NO" I answered sharply.

"I know how you feel I couldn't get close to Tsurugi either not unless I wanted to get into a stampede of squealing girls with chocolates…no wonder Tsurugi hates Valentine's day…" Tenma sighed. So I wasn't alone…

I pat Tenma on the shoulders sighing together with him and thought of a great idea!

"Tenma, I got a plan! Lend me your ear!" and I whispered the plan to him.

* * *

><p><span>Shindou's POV<span>

Great…first Kirino saw Akane giving me some chocolates and got mad somehow, second Kirino ignored me just when I wanted to apologize for ignoring him after a lecture from Sangoku-san and third Tenma took him away and their both smiling at each other after something Kirino whispered to Tenma…

OW!

"KUMI THE SLAP WASN'T NECESARRY!" I scolded Kumi who blinked twice.

"Taku I'm not anywhere near you…or enough to even reach you…" Kumi told me and it was true so I looked to the side and found out it wasn't the slapping queen, it was Sorano Aoi shaking her hand.

"How does Kuromi-chan even slap you so easily?" She complained.

I stared in disbelief but soon snapped out after I realized Kirino was walking towards me with something like a note in his hands.

"Here" he said giving me the paper and walking away with Tenma, I swear I will kill Tenma someday…wait did I just admit it?

I was scared to read the paper so I kept it in my pocket…and the bell rang meaning classes will resume so I went back to the classroom on the second floor.

AFTER SCHOOL

I haven't read the note and now I think I'm sulking. Kirino left in a high speed dash somewhere. I was going to head to the soccer club house but I saw something reminding me of yesterday. Kidou-kantoku was chasing Kagaya-san while Aphrodi-san was chasing after both of them from behind but something was different… right they were having the chase in the hallway until.

"ALRIGHT WE HAVE HAD IT!" I heard two angered voices from behind stopping Kidou-kantoku from chasing Kagaya-san who stopped and also Aphrodi-san came to a halt. I gulped and looked behind and saw Star-san and Otonashi-sensei both having a violet and purple like dark auras behind them and I swear it was almost scarier than the grudge movie when me and Kirino watched it for the first time. I moved to the side to let them pass and they went straight to the three boys. Otonashi-sensei went to Kidou-kantoku and Kagaya-san pinching their ears while Star-san went to Aphrodi-san and looking at him while tapping her foot. Aphrodi-san apologized bowing his head and Star-san smiled pulling on his arm towards the stairs probably leaving… and I watched Otonashi-sensei still pulling on Kidou-kantoku and Kagaya-san's ears painfully while pulling them down the stairs as well. It looked so painful

I finally walked away forgetting my goal of going to the soccer club house thinking there won't be any practice today after that incident and remembered the letter. I took it out of my pocket and read what it said.

**Meet me at the rooftop in 5:00pm after school **

**-Kirino**

My eyes widened at the content and I checked the time. I had a whole hour left so I decided to go to back to my house and drop off my load of chocolate and come back since my house wasn't so far from here.

* * *

><p><span>TENMA'S POV<span>

"Relax you can do it Tenma!" Kirino-senpai encouraged me.

"Yeah but still I'm nervious…" I confessed.

Kirino-senpai sighed and grabbed me by both of my shoulders. "Tenma I already called Yuichi-san to help out so you don't need to worry!" Kirino-senpai told me giving me a thumbs up. Wait…

"Kirino-senpai? Why and how do you even have Yuichi-san's phone number?" I asked him.

"I might have looked it up in Tsurugi's phone…" Kirino-senpai told me. "Well anyway if you are so nervous why don't you go to Taiyou and give him that Giri chocolate you got for him?" Kirino-senpai advised me.

"Great idea!" I told him and noticed the time. "Kirino-senpai you're gonna be late for your meeting with Captain if you don't go now, I'll be fine going to the hospital myself!" I told him.

"Alright then Tenma…" Kirino-senpai told me and went back to the school to meet with Captain at the roof top of our school.

I headed to the hospital and went up to the room of Taiyou and went in.

"Tenma!" Taiyou beemed at me. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he told me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey and Happy Valentine's day Taiyou" I greeted him and gave him an orange box which had some chocolates inside.

"No way Valentine chocolates for me?" Taiyou asked and I nodded. "Could this be Honmei?" Taiyou asked me teasingly and I blushed.

"N-No not really its just Giri…" I told him.

"I know…but still too bad…" He said sulking a bit.

"Well at least I did give you some right?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Yup and I'm happy you did give me, thanks Tenma!" he thanked me.

"You're welcome Taiyou!" I said smiling and now hoping that Tsurugi would like what I would give him…I suddenly had some flashback that happened a while ago.

Tsurugi was about to go out when someone went to him and gave him some chocolates. The girl confessed to Tsurugi but Tsurugi declined it and turned down the offer of the gift and now I'm hoping he won't turn down mine…

"Tenma! TE-N-MA! SUN TO PEGASUS COME IN PEGASUS! HANG IN THERE! DON'T DIE ON ME MAN COME BACK!" Taiyou said shaking me and also snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry…" I apologized and he sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Taiyou asked me and I confessed to him the whole story…

* * *

><p><span>TSURUGI'S POV<span>

WHY AM I ALWAYS BEING INTEROGATED! Seriously! And this entire Valentine cap, curse it all! I hate this day because of the stampedes and all the chocolates! I had to bring it all here giving some to my brother and some to Crystal-san and Ruu, who was here with Crystal-san.

FLASHBACK

I just came to find Crystal-san and Nii-san smirking at me while crossing their arms and also I saw Ruu hiding behind Crystal-san. "Yes?" I asked them although I knew what they were going to say.

"So Kyousuke…you don't like Tenma-kun huh?" Nii-san asked me. See…

"I find it hard to believe that you don't even have a single feeling for him…" Crystal-san told me.

"Well its the truth…" I told them.

"LIES ALL LIES!" Ruu shouted hiding again behind his sister after I shot him a glare.

"Well are you sure?" Crystal-san asked me.

"Ye-" I was about to say yes until I looked into her eyes and knew I could never lie to her, so I stayed quiet.

"Kyousuke…why do have so many chocolates?" Nii-san asked me looking at the bag of chocolates in my hands.

"I got it from the girls in school and some were thrown at me from afar with a confession…" I told them and they "hmmm~"-ed at me well except Ruu who saw it together with Matsukaze a while ago…wait…Matsukaze saw me…and I saw him with a disappointed look on his face…oh god no…wait WHAT THE HELL ME! I shook my head and handed the bag, filled with chocolates, to Crystal-san who gave me a questioning look so I told her; "You guys can have that I have WAY too much and I don't really like sweets…" I wasn't lying, I really didn't enjoy sweets that much…

"Are you sure you aren't saving your stomach for Tenma's" I heard Ruu joke and also saw Crystal-san and Nii-san look away while holding their laughter. I blushed a bit and glared at Ruu who once again hid behind Crystal-san.

"Anyway…Kyousuke there must be at least twenty in there..." Nii-san said.

"Actually me and Tenma has been watching him together with Shinsuke and started counting everything he got and well he had…42 chocolates, two pictures of girls holding something that says "I LOVE YOU TSURUGI-KUN!" and weirdly a teddy bear that's holding a heart that says "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" there was more but he actually declined it and the ones he has now are either thrown at him, shoved in his hands or that was left in his shoe locker and or table" Ruu corrected and I stared at him.

"Are you guys stalker?" I asked him.

"No! We were doing it for T-" he was going to say something or someone but Crystal-san covered his mouth.

"Ruu, I think that was too much info" Crystal-san told him.

"I never knew how popular you were in school" Nii-san said and sighed then continued; "I feel so bad for Tenma-kun…"

My eye was twitching when I heard him say that. I sighed and was going to my seat until Crystal-san stopped me.

"You know this is a LOT of chocolates why don't you bring us some drinks here I'll pay for them!" She told me and gave me some money for some drinks.

FLASHBACK END

And that's what I'm doing now. I'm at the vending machine buying some drinks for Nii-san, Crystal-san, Ruu and myself since they will make me eat most of it of I could force Ruu who likes sweets instead…nah…Crystal-san is there I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate her little brother get cavities.

I sighed and got the drinks. I was about to go back until I noticed a door was opened. I looked at the name tag of who was staying in the room and had the name "Amemiya Taiyou" in Kanji so I peeked in a little wondering what he was doing cuz it sounded so rowdy inside. There I saw him hugging Tenma and my blood started to boil like that time I saw him with Kirino-senpai.

Before I could notice I was gritting my teeth and wanted to march up to him and punch him right there! But I took a deep breath and tried to calm down and went to my brother's room and saw them already eating some of the chocolates.

"Kyousuke what took you so long?" Nii-san asked me after swallowing the piece of chocolate he ate.

"Nothing" I answered him and placed the drinks on the table.

"Here" Ruu said handing me a box that was already opened.

I stared at it and took a piece and put it in my mouth at first it was o-…OH MY GOD! I grabbed one of the drinks and gulped down everything and finally that tingling sensation was gone to my relief and I looked at Ruu who was laughing at me.

"I knew there was a smell of wasabi in there!" Crystal-san said and my left eye started twitching. WHAT KIND OF PERSON PUTS WASABI IN CHOCOLATES SERIOUSLY!

"Kyousuke are you alright?" Nii-san asked me. At least someone was concerned.

"So back to our question…do you like Matsukaze Tenma-kun?" Crystal-san asked me and the memory of a while ago came back. Making me angrier and pissed off.

"NO I DON'T LIKE THAT SOCCER ADDICTED BOY!" I snapped at her.

"T-Tsurugi…"

"HE'S WAY TOO ANNOYING AND JUST THINKING OF HIM MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL AND I ASSURE YOU THAT I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

"Kyousuke!"

"HE COULD GO AHEAD TO HELL FOR ALL I COULD EVER CA-"

"KYOUSUKE-KUN!" I finally stopped after hearing Crystal-san shout and found them all staring at the door behind me.

I looked back and my eyes went wide in horror. Matsukaze was standing at the door his eyes had tears which had the fear of falling. Next to him was Amemiya who was looking at Tenma in concern. I felt my heart break at his sight.

"Ma-Matsukaze?" I called out to him and was about to walk towards him until he closed his eyes, a few tears fell and he dashed away.

"TENMA!" Amemiya shouted at him and glared at me.

I felt something stab me from behind, so I looked back and saw Ruu, Crystal-san and even Nii-san glaring at me and what scared me was Crystal-san tapping her foot and when she taps her foot it means she's REALLY angry.

"Kyousuke, Go talk to Tenma-kun and make sure he comes back with a happy smile or I will NEVER forgive you" Nii-san told me.

"AND I promise, I will make sure you will be immobilized for the next two- NO. Make that three months if he doesn't come back with a smile DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Crystal-san threatened me

I nodded and chased after Matsukaze. I hope he wasn't too hurt by what I said...

* * *

><p>Shino: there you have it people!<p>

Star: what if Blaze isn't doing a good job of looking after Nii-san WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM!

Shino: woman relax its only for today…and tomorrow or until we get away from your mom.

Star: BUT NII-SAN IS STUCK IN A ROOM WITH BLAZE OF ALL PEOPLE IT'S BLAZE DAMNIT!

Shino: and that's why we told his sister who is much more responsible yet younger than him to stay and Kuro is there too remember?

Star: STILL!

Shino: woman you sound like your brother who found out you broke a leg and also got forced to go home for a couple of days and you promise we use this days for updating your stories!

Star: *teary puppy face* but…

Shino: NO STAR I WILL NOT HELP YOU SNEAK INTO THE HOSPITAL NO MATTER HOW ADORABLY CUTE AND IRRESISTABLE YOUR PUPPY FACE IS!

Star: FINE!

Please REVIEW! –Double S-


	4. Chapter 4

Star: *about to laugh* Alright last chapter to this love story!

Shino: Star shh! Yeah so let's start!

Roze: none of them owns IE GO only OCs or OCs belongs to Unemori Twins

Shino: that makes me sad…

Star: pfft…ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Where is he…" Kirino thought looking at his watch wondering where Shindou was. It was 10 minutes since the time he said to meet him. Kirino was getting worried if Shindou wouldn't even bother to show up or Shindou didn't read the note. He sighed and was about to leave until the door opened suddenly and Shindou came in panting.

"Sorry…I'm…late…" Shindou managed through pants.

"Shindou!" Kirino shouted concerned and ran to his best friend. "What happened, why are you so tired?" Kirino asked.

"I went home first to drop off my bags, but I noticed I only had a few minutes left and came here running…" Shindou said finally breathing normally.

"Uh…if you had a few minutes left why didn't you take the car? You guys do have a driver right?" Kirino asked.

"Well yeah…but I panicked and just left running…" Shindou said rubbing the back of his head. Kirino giggled at this, which made Shindou blush a bit. "Well uh…what did you wanna talk about?" Shindou asked and Kirino froze. "Kirino?" Shindou asked wondering what happened.

"Oh w-w-well I…" Kirino stuttered. He wasn't sure what to say, he had been thinking of what to say but after seeing Shindou he had forgotten everything he had thought about. "W-well…hey the sunset is very pretty!" Kirino said looking away and trying to change the subject.

Shindou blinked in confusion. He looked at the setting sun and smiled. "Yeah it is very pretty…" Shindou agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND THE DOOR<strong>

"This is getting them nowhere…" Ritsuki thought while Kuromi nodded.

"I feel sorry for Ran…" Kuromi thought knowing Kirino was having a hard time.

The two stayed behind late for they were in charge of cleaning their classroom after school and had finished late. When they finished and was about to head home, they noticed their best friend Shindou sprinting upstairs and thought what was going on. Once they decided to follow them they suddenly bumped into Kariya and Hikaru who they found making out near the lockers. The four followed Shindou only to find him with Kirino outside, at the roof top.

"This is really pathetic…" Kariya said.

"To tell the truth…I agree…" Hikaru admitted.

The four sighed and kept watching the scene hoping Kirino would get over it and fess up.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE SCENE<strong>

'Alright calm down Kirino, you managed to make some time, NOW THINK!' Kirino screamed in his head. He started panicking until someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kirino are you alright?" Shindou asked him.

"Yes I-I'm fine" Kirino responded waving a hand in front of him and the other holding his bag making sure he didn't drop it or it didn't get ripped or scratched.

"Kirino…are you keeping something from me?" Shindou asked and for a moment Kirino's twin tails went up like a startled cat.

"Uh…well…h-here…" Kirino said giving a slightly small box, wrapped in pink and a red ribbon, with a small blush on his cheeks.

Shindou looked at the box confused but took it. "Is this for me?" Shindou asked and saw Kirino nod.

"Who else…?" Kirino asked trying to hide his blush which just kept growing.

Shindou just stared dumbfounded but as soon as a voice in his head told him to open the box he snapped out. He looked at the box and slowly started un-wrapping it causing some anxiousness in the air for both the boys and those who were watching. Finally only the box was left and Shindou slowly opened it and found a small piano with the color pink on it. "Kirino this is?" Shindou asked.

"Try opening the top board and putting the top board prop" Kirino told him.

Shindou did as he was told and got startled when a beautiful melody suddenly came out from the piano. The gift wasn't just a miniature piano, it was a music box in a shape of a piano. Shindou smiled at his gift and closed his eyes to listen to the sweet melody that came from the music box.

"What do you think?" Kirino's voice snapped Shindou back to reality.

"It's nice" Shindou said with a smile. "This is really great Kirino" Shindou told his best friend until something came up in his head. "Kirino…" He was going to ask until Kirino got to him first.

"Yes…it's a valentine gift…" the defender said shyly.

"T-then this is…giri?" Shindou asked and saw Kirino shake his head and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Shindou swallowed before muttering a "Honmei?" then he saw Kirino nod.

"I-I like you Shindou…more than you think…" Kirino confessed clutching on the strap of his bag.

"Kirino…" Shindou mumbled and placed the piano like music box to the floor and walked towards his best friend who has backed away to fence after the confession hoping it would have calmed him down.

"Look, I'm sorry if it disgusts you that a guy is in love with you but this is how I feel… and if by some miracle I hope you feel the same…but if you don't…I'm really sorry…" Kirino said some of his tears forming in the side of his eyes and his face was flushed. He felt like breaking into tears with the thought of Shindou not liking him back. He closed his eyes waiting the refusal…which never came. He felt Shindou grab his chin and brought it up only for his lips to meet Shindou's in a sweet, soft and gentle kiss. Kirino's eyes were wide and his face was flushed more, soon Kirino sank into the kiss and closed his eyes and letting the tears fall, though this wasn't because of sadness it was tears of joy.

Both wished that they could stay that way forever until they needed to break for air. They both looked at each other in the eyes one smiling and the other still had a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Kirino, I don't have the same feeling as you…because I don't just like you…I love you" Shindou admitted making the other boy's tear fall even more. "I was scared to admit it because of that time I saw you and Tenma together yesterday…" Shindou admitted.

"Shindou…" Kirino mumbled and hugged Shindou burying his face in Shindou's chest wetting his clothes a little with his tears. "Idiot, Tenma was helping me look for the perfect gift to give you!" he said and hugged Shindou tighter. "I love you not him…" Kirino mumbled.

Shindou smiled at his now lover and hugged him back. He was happy, he really loved the boy. He felt tears well up in his eyes out of too much joy.

They separated slightly and looked at each other in the eyes. The two were happy happier than they ever thought and they looked beautiful in the sunset and the music coming from the music box just made the moment even more romantic. They connected their foreheads and closed their eyes both boys having tears falling down.

Meanwhile the four who was watching the scene…

* * *

><p><strong>BEHIND THE DOOR<strong>

"That was so beautiful…" Hikaru said tears falling from feeling too moved.

"They're both growing up!" Ritsuki said pretending to be a father, who was watching his kids grow up.

"You're being too noisy…" Kariya complain and looked at Kuromi who hid most of her head in her hood and was recording the scene with her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

Shindou woke up to the sun's ray hitting his face. He sat up, stretched his arms and looked to his right where he found Kirino's peacefully sleeping figure and on the stand next to Kirino there was the music box. He smiled, though it was a shame to wake him up, today way a school day for the two boys. "K-Ranmaru, hey Ranmaru!" Shindou called shaking his boyfriend slightly.

Kirino moaned but opened his eyes slightly and saw Shindou looking at him with a smile. He pushed himself up and stretched his still back.

"Morning Ranmaru" Shindou greeted and gave his boyfriend a quick morning kiss on the lips.

"Morning Takuto" Kirino greeted back with a smile. "What time is it?" he asked while brushing his pink hair with his fingers slightly.

"Well…we still have a whole hour to change clothes eat breakfast and also actually do our homework" Shindou said.

"WHAT HOMEWORK!" Kirino shouted in shocked and saw Shindou chuckle.

"I'm sorry…it was just a little joke…I apologize..." Shindou chuckled out.

"That's so mean" Kirino said and pouted childishly.

"I'm sorry" Shindou apologized and stopped chuckling. "Well we better get up and get changed" Shindou said and Kirino followed him out the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR THE SCHOOL GATES<strong>

"Come on Ranmaru!" Shindou shouted as he and Kirino was running to the school gates.

"I can't believe we took so much time finding your mathbook!" Kirino complained. Yes Shindou was looking for his math book in his room and was panicking and had found it under his bed. Now thanks to that incident the two boys had to run to make it in time for classes.

"Kyousuke hurry!" someone shouted.

"This never would have happened if you didn't sleep in Tenma!" someone else complained.

The brunette and pinkette both looked at who it was and found two first years, Tenma and Tsurugi. They all stopped in front of the gate and smiled at each other, even Tsurugi. But they all flinched when they heard the bell ring which meant classes were starting in five minutes.

"Come on!" Kirino and Tenma shouted grabbing their boyfriend's hands and running into towards the building not wanting to be late. All four boys smiled at each other happy that they managed to have a happy ending in that year of Valentine's day and Shindou was glad that he had gotten what he wanted the most for a long time that Valentine's day.

**THE END (JOKE! X3)**

* * *

><p>Star: *laughing her guts out*<p>

Shino: so you think that's it? IN YOUR FACE PEOPLE IT ISN'T!

Star: of course there will be another chapter for KyouTen! XD

Shino: so look out XD

Please review! –Double S-


	5. Chapter 5

Star: I hate you!

Shino and Kagaya: we love you (as a friend and a sibling)

Tsurugi: What are they fighting about?

Tenma: Kagaya came back from the hospital and apparently both Shino and Kagaya are attacking her with the stress that Editors give to those book writer when the deadline is near.

Shino and Kagaya: not our fault Star is lazy and she tries to run away to the basketball court free for public use in our neighborhood -_-

Star: *pouting*

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Tenma was heartbroken hearing something like that from Tsurugi. He kept running and running till his legs made him stop.

"Matsukaze!" He heard someone shout and recognized who it was. He started running again not being able to see Tsurugi.

Tsurugi stopped panting slightly. He was a little confused with Tenma's action but kept chasing after him until he saw Tenma go to one of the elevator. Just when it was about to close Tsurugi managed to stop it making it open and letting him in. The door closed and left Tsurugi and Tenma alone in the elevator.

It was absolutely silent and a very uncomfortable and awkward air was looming around.

Tsurugi looked at Tenma and down to his feet Tenma wasn't looking at him but it was obvious that he was sad. Tsurugi wanted to just hug the boy and comfort him but was scared if he might scare the boy. He looked at Tenma again and decided to cut off the silence. "Matsukaze-" He called but all of a sudden the elevator stopped making it shake and making them both stumble down.

"Ow…" they both said in the same time and rubbing the back of their head. They both looked at each other and their eyes met making them both flush and look away.

"I wonder what happened…"Tenma mumbled softly but was heard but Tsurugi who looked up at the ceiling and noticing a small camera and glare at it.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE CONTROL ROOM<strong>

"H-he's staring right at us Nee-chan…" Ruu whimpered tugging on Roze's sleeve clearly scared of Tsurugi.

"Relax…" Roze said enjoying the look on Tsurugi's flushed face. She soon started tapping her finger on the Table thinking if Tsurugi was trying to pick a fight with her through the camera and started glaring back which somehow worked to Tsurugi as he flinched and looked away making Roze smirk while the boys in the room just sweat dropped at how Roze managed to do that and also wondering how amazing it was for her to be able to hit two security guards.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Crystal-san…I don't think we should…" Yuuichi told Roze as he sat on his wheelchair with Taiyou pushing it.

"I don't even think we're allowed…" Taiyou said though he was excited.

"Relax, I know people…" Roze answered smirking. She opened the door that said "Keep Out" which Roze ignored and inside there were two guys one eating a lollipop and the other drinking some coffee both wearing security guard uniforms.

Yuuichi, Taiyou and Ruu all froze thinking they were going get in trouble until…

"Hey! Futsuki, Tsubashi!" Roze said Hi fiving the two who grinned back at her after the high five.

"Yo! Roze, how've you been?" Tsubashi asked.

"You still the sweet tooth I see…" Roze said looking at Tsubashi who stuck his tongue out in response.

"Came for some coffee again?" Futsuki asked.

"Nah, not today anyway, I need to borrow the control panels for a while" Roze said.

The two sighed and looked at the monitor and noticed the two boys who were running in the halls. "You know them? Oh would you look at that!" The two said in perfect sync as they also noticed the three boys at the door.

"Ruu's grown up huh" Futsuki said. "The last time we saw him he was tiny!" Futsuki continued amazed at Ruu.

"And those two…they are?" Tsubashi asked looking at Yuuichi and Taiyou.

"You see them in the monitor everyday I'm sure you know them…" Roze said as if it was common sense which probably was.

"You know us" Both of them said.

"It's a miracle nothing bad happened in this hospital with you two…I really worry about all the good people here" Roze sighed and pushed Tsubashi off of his chair and the same with Futsuki telling Ruu to sit next to her on the chair she kicked Futsuki off of.

"That was cruel…" Tsubashi stated.

Roze started scanning on the buttons and looking at the montor. She found them inside the elevator and that gave Roze some idea. She pushed the button saying emergency stop Elevator 4. She sat back and watched the elevator stop and the two looking confused.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"I swear if this doesn't work I will strangle someone and it's too bad we can't hear what they're saying" Roze threatened.<p>

"Your looks changed but your attitude is the same…" Tsubashi muttered a little too loud.

Bang!

Tsubashi sat on the floor with Futsuki on his side. He had managed to grow a vein on Roze's head and received a hit on the head with…her bag actually and a big bump had grown on his head.

"See…"

Bang!

"Ow…" Tsubashi whimpered now having another bump on his head.

"You should stay quiet…" Futsuki advised which sounded like the best plan in the whole world to Tsubashi.

"Now to sit and watch what they do…" Roze said as the others sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN THE ELEVATOR<strong>

Tenma had sat down at the corner while hugging his legs and burying his face in his arms hiding his face. Tsurugi on the other hand was at the other corner trying to get some signal to call help and stopped glaring at the camera but still wondering why they would suddenly stop the elevator and also not even thinking of the fact that Roze was behind all of this.

Tsurugi sighed after having so much failed attempts to get some signals. He sat on the floor wondering how long they would be stuck there. He noticed the brunette on his right was staring at him, so he decided to look at him as well who looked away in response. Tsurugi thought for a moment and finally, THANK THE GODS FINALLY, noticed that he was alone with Tenma and that Tenma wouldn't be able to run away in their current moment. "Oi Matskaze…" Tsurugi called and looked at Tenma who flinched and didn't bring his head up from his arms. "I'm sorry about what I said…" Tsurugi apologized and looked at Tenma if he was going to react or was even listening to him and found Tenma looking at him his face finally came up from his arms.

"Tsurugi…" Tenma called which made Tsurugi look at him. "Di-did you mean what you said back there at your brother's room?" Tenma asked looking down to the floor.

Tsurugi thought for a while. Did he really mean what he said? Did he really feel about the brunette to be a nuisance?

Tenma looked at Tsurugi still waiting for an answer and was thinking that the next thing he will say would break his heart more. Everything went quiet, no one talked.

…

…

…

…

"No."

Tenma looked at Tsurugi who was staring at the ceiling.

Did he hear right? Did Tsurugi say no?

"What?" Tenma asked trying to confirm what Tsurugi said.

"I said…No…I don't…I only said that because I was…stressed and angry…with everything…from first was this Valentine thing, then everyone, absolutely EVERYONE! Started interrogating me, then I saw you on a date with Kirino-senpai and it made my blood boil for some reason, then the next day I get into a stampede of girls and all the freaking chocolates thrown at me and then suddenly I found you hugging Taiyou and all of that mixed into one together with eating a wasabi flavored chocolate it just made me burst…and the mistake in that… I took it out on a question regarding you…I'm sorry I was such a jerk back there…" Tsurugi apologized.

Tenma looked at Tsurugi and started giggling at his response making Tsurugi snap his head to Tenma who looked at Tsurugi with a smile. "I wasn't being lovey dovey with Taiyou…" Tenma said making Tsurugi look confused.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"And that's my story…" Tenma said finishing the whole story of the valentine thing in school. He looked up to see Taiyou's reaction and saw him having tears in his eyes as he sniffed.

"POOR TENMA!" Tiyou shouted and attacked Tenma with a hug.

"T-Taiyou?" Tenma asked completely surprised at this. He held Taiyou's shoulder trying to break the hug for air. "I…can't…breathe…" Tenma managed to say.

Taiyou, who miraculously heard it, separated and apologized to his friend. "Hey I bet he's here right now so lets go see him don't worry I'll back you up all the way!" Taiyou said smiling at Tenma.

Tenma smiled back and nodded as they went to Tsurugi's older brother's room.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>Tsurugi face palmed himself at his misunderstanding (and also making those at the surveillance room giggle at his action). He looked at Tenma and saw him blushing a bit and saw him hold out a small rectangle shaped red box, with a white ribbon on top, out to him.<p>

"Also I wasn't on a date with Kirino-senpai…He helped me get you this…" Tenma said shyly.

Tsurugi looked at the box and took it. He undid the ribbon and open the box. He took out the item in the box, which was a heart shapped pendant necklace in which the heart had two wings one was white while the other was black. Tsurugi looked at it and smiled and he looked at Tenma.

"What do you think?" Tenma asked as Tsurugi tried it on.

Tsurugi looked at the heart and back to Tenma with a smile. "Thanks it's really nice" Tsurugi said and Tenma turned slightly red.

"I'm glad you like it…" Tenma mumbled.

"You know Matsukaze…" Tsurugi said and Tenma looked at him. "I've been confused with how I felt about you…but now…I don't feel confused anymore…I already know how I really feel about you…" Tsurugi said looking at Tenma.

"And that is?" Tenma asked. One part of him was curious while another part was scared of what he was going to say.

"I love you…"

Tenma's eyes widened as he found Tsurugi's face only inches from his and his face turned crimson when he felt Tsurugi kiss him. He slowly closed his eyes sinking into the kiss and also sinking into his own world.

They broke apart for air and looked at each other lovingly.

"I-I-I-I love you too…" Tenma admitted his face turning redder.

Tsurugi smiled at his reaction and put them into another kiss and both ignoring or forgetting the fact someone was watching them right now.

* * *

><p><strong>SURVEILLANCE ROOM<strong>

Meanwhile Roze went on and recorded the whole thing in her phone with one hand and the other covering her brother's eyes. Yuuichi sat there smiling at the scene together with Taiyou who was also smiling when they both actually fainted. Lastly the two guards left for the restroom.

"It's sad we can't hear what they're saying…" Roze said.

"It's too bad I can't see what's going on…" Ruu said pouting.

Roze looked at the other two boys and sighed pressing the button for the elevator to move, startling both boys who were having their sweet time in the elevator, while standing up pulling Ruu and the two boys out of the room and back to their respective hospital rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Tenma was running back from one of his early morning jog with Sasuke. He was too dazed in his thoughts and when he woke up he didn't check the time and found out he slept in that morning later. Now he had to hurry back or he was going to be late for school.

"Tenma!" He heard someone shout and saw Tsurugi waving his hand at him.

"K-Kyousuke!" Tenma shouted stopping in front of him and right at the entrance to Aki's apartment. Tenma looked up and noticed that Tsurugi was wearing the necklace he bought for him.

Tsurugi gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the forehead when he stopped. "How far did you go?" Tsurugi asked looking at him.

"I have no idea…and I think I slept in and I didn't notice…" Tenma admitted and looked at his watched. "OH NO IF I DON'T CHANGE NOW WE'LL BE LATE!" Tenma shouted running inside.

Tsurugi blinked twice and wondered what was so bad about being late. Clearly Tsurugi didn't really mind of the fact they would be late but he would pretend to care.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR THE SCHOOL GATES<strong>

"Kyousuke hurry!" Tenma shouted running ahead of his now boyfriend.

"This never would have happened if you didn't sleep in Tenma!" Tsurugi complained catching up to Tenma but noticing the two other people in front of them.

The two first years both stopped to look at who it was and found their second year seniors, Shindou and Kirino. They all stopped in front of the gate and smiled at each other, even Tsurugi. But they all flinched when they heard the bell ring which meant classes were starting in five minutes.

"Come on!" Kirino and Tenma shouted grabbing their boyfriend's hands and running in towards the building not wanting to be late. All four boys smiled at each other, happy that they managed to have a happy ending in that year of Valentine's day and Tsurugi was glad he actually mistook everything about the brunette he loved.

**END (Not Really...Joke! it's for real this time people X3)**

* * *

><p>Star: fingers tired…did everything in one day TT^TT<p>

Shino: you did well…

Kagaya: *ignoring everything and listening to music*

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE -StarLikeShadowTrio-


End file.
